


I'm on the Edge (Of Glory)

by DarkPilotTrash



Series: DarkPilot Smut [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, No other tags that I can think of, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Submissive Poe Dameron, Teasing, boot licking, handjob, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilotTrash/pseuds/DarkPilotTrash
Summary: Ben enjoys taking his time when playing with his toys. Poe Dameron is no exception.





	I'm on the Edge (Of Glory)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all consensual. Poe knows what he's signed up for.
> 
> Other than that, nothing else for me to say. Enjoy!

Poe's legs felt weak below him, and he was certain that he would fall off the edge of the bed if Ben kept this up much longer. His body was trembling, a light sheen of sweat coating his bare skin as he tried his best to keep his breathing even. His erect shaft throbbed between his legs, aching from being denied his orgasm for so long. The weeping slit leaked pre-cum on to the floor, a wet patch having formed on the carpet. Poe's wrists were bound behind his back, the cuffs keeping his arms locked in an uncomfortable position.

 

Ben paced across the floor, keeping his eyes focused on Poe. At least, that's what Poe assumed since the Knight had his helmet on. For the last forty-five minutes, Ben had alternated between using the force and his gloved hands to stimulate Poe's shaft, bringing the pilot to the brink of his release before suddenly stopping, sometimes squeezing Poe's sac for good measure.

 

Earlier, Poe had begged and screamed to be allowed to cum, but now he was practically silent. He was too sensitive, and the ache in his shoulders made him wince and whimper. He felt the air compressing and constricting around his shaft once more, Ben using his powers to give the pilot what Poe had jokingly described as a "Force handjob". Poe's breath caught in his throat as the pleasure overtook him once again, the foreign and strange sensation drawing a moan from his mouth. He tried to thrust into it, but he found that it was difficult with how he was sitting.

 

"P-Permission to move, please, sir?" 

 

Ben was silent for a moment, before uttering a single word in response.

 

"No."

 

Poe whined out in protest, a shiver running down his spine at the augmented voice that came from his captor's helmet. The feeling around his shaft suddenly ceased, just as Poe's length had began to twitch. He let out a frustrated groan, tipping his head back and gritting his teeth. 

 

Ben strode closer, running his leather-clad palm down Poe's smooth chest, pausing when he reached the man's happy trail. He dropped his hand a little further, fingers wrapping around Poe's shaft and giving him a few teasing strokes. The rough surface of the glove felt uncomfortable against Poe's flesh but it was still stimulation, and the pilot was grateful for any that he could get. Ben looked at the clock, and realised that he had been denying Poe for a little over fifty minutes. He decided that it was time for the light game to end.

 

"You want to cum, pilot?"

 

"Y-Yes sir, please! Please!!"

 

Ben smirked beneath his mask, stroking Poe's slick length a few more times until he felt it throbbing harder in his grasp, then he released it again. He reached up to grasp Poe's dark nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, twisting the buds sharply and making Poe scream. The pilot had been right on the edge from Ben's stimulation of his length, and the twisting of his sensitive nipples was enough to push him over the edge.

 

His thick, throbbing erection twitched, before hot ribbons of the pilot's semen shot from the slit, splashing on to the pilot's abs, as well as the floor, and Ben's boots. Poe shifted his hips, desperately looking for any friction to help him through his orgasm, but he found none. He whimpered loudly as the last dribble of cum left him, but he still felt unsatisfied. His cock slowly began to soften between his legs, even though he knew that he wasn't sated. Ben had ruined his orgasm; he had let the pilot cum, but refused to give him any stimulation in order to enjoy a full orgasm. Looking up at Ben with heavy lids, he whined out quietly. Ben laced his fingers into Poe's hair, taking a firm grip and pulling the boy down to the carpet. 

 

"Clean the mess that you made off my boots."

 

Poe crawled forward obediently, leaning forward and pushing out his tongue so that it could run over the smooth leather of Ben's boots. He winced in disgust when he lapped at the cooling cum he had shot on to the leather, doing his best to clean it all up without gagging.

 

"How does it feel to cum without proper stimulation, pilot? Do you need to cum again? I'm sure that that would be very uncomfortable for you. You and I both know how sensitive your cock gets after I allow you to cum." 

 

Once Poe was finished, he sat up on his knees and glanced up at his master. Ben smirked, unclipping the mask and pulling it off. He allowed it to fall to the floor, running his fingers through his dark locks.

 

"Get back on the bed. I'm not finished with you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short, I apologise. I'm working on a longer chapter, and also taking suggestions for things that you guys would like to see.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
